Rico's Sister
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: Rico has a twin sister and they start going to Miley's school. MileyOliver JacksonLilly JakeOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

'Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see

_Chorus:_  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for the scene I'm in

_Chorus_

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing (could be amazing)

_Chorus x3'_

"That was my favorite song from Hannah Montana! You will hear that from her after the intermission! Woo!" The new popstar, Jordan Streets, yelled to the crowd. She ran backstage into Hannah Montana's dressing room. "Hi Hannah! Hi Lola, Owen." She said. "Bye guys!" Hannah said as she left to go perform.

NEXT DAY:

Miley: There's a new girl.

Rachelle: That would be me.

Miley: You look like someone I know. Do you know Rico?

Rico: What did he do to you?

Miley: Nothing.

Rachelle: Yea, he's my twin.

Oliver: No.

Rachelle: Yea.

Oliver: Wired!

Rachelle: Is that Jake Ryan! I heard on the news that he was going this school.

Lilly: Yea, and he just broke up with his girlfriend. Anyone has a chance with him now! And, the homecoming dance is next week! He's going to ask someone today!

**_SHORT! I KNOW! Sorry And if I don't get 5 reviews i prolly won't go on._**


	2. Jordan

**Chapter 2:**

**Rachelle: Now that is a dream!**

**Miley: He doesn't like clingy girls though.**

**Rachelle: What celebrities do?**

**Miley: Good point.**

**Oliver: It's Rachelle vs. Miley. Ouch!**

**Rachelle: You gonna be ouch pretty soon. I don't care if Jake picks Miley.**

**Jake walks over.**

**Jake: Hey Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Rachelle-right?**

**Rachelle: Yes.**

**Everyone except Jake: Hi Jake.**

**Jake: Miley, wanna go to the dance with me?**

**Miley: No.**

**Jake: Okay, but even though tommorow I'll be kissing Jordan Streets, I'll be thinking about you.**

**Rachelle: What?**

**He gives her a funny look.**

**Rachelle: I mean, what... a nice pair of pants you're wearing.**

**Jake: Um...thanks?**

**Rachelle: No prob.**

**At a Jordan Streets concert:**

"**Okay, LA! Ready for a song that Hannah Montana sings that fits my life perfectly? Here we go!"**

"_**Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see**_

Chorus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for the scene I'm in

Chorus

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing (could be amazing)

Chorus x3"

**  
"I love that song! Here's a song for my friend that I miss so much. She's in Iowa right now."**

"_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**_

_**Even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Shalalalalala**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss you**_

_**And your sparkly blonde hair**_

_**I still remember that to know you care**_

_**You're not here right now**_

_**I still think why? And how?**_

_**I'm nothing without you**_

_**I hope you feel the same way too**_

_**I miss you **_

_**Shalalalalala**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I know sometimes life can bring you down**_

_**But sometimes it can just get turned around**_

_**I know we had to part**_

_**But you'll always be in my heart**_

_**I miss you **_

_**Shalalalalala**_

_**I miss you'**_

"**Thank you LA!"**

**Jordan ran backstage and ran into Hannah Montana.**

**Jordan: Hey Hannah! Hi Lola!**

**Hannah: Hey!**

**Lola: You wanna go hang out in your dressig room?**

**Jordan: I have to do something, but you can come in 5 minutes, just walk in.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

"Hey, I'm back with one more song!" Jordan Streets yelled.

_Never say you're never gonna make it_

_Never say you're not gonna fake it_

_everyone does sometimes (haha)_

_Gotta be some other way _

_I know we won't find it today_

_but theres someway to try_

_**CHORUS**_

_Let's try, try, try_

_We will find why why why_

_In my heart I can believe_

_That you and me can be_

_Together_

_Forever_

_I'm so dissy in the head_

_Loving you is knocking me dead_

_thats what it feels like (ouch)_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I mean I wasn't that long_

_or was it? _

_**Chorus**_

_What did I ever do?  
I didn't hurt you_

_that much_

_I mean I wasn't that bad_

_Because you weren't really sad_

_Was I that harsh?_

_**Chorus x2**_

"Thank you L.A.!" Jordan Streets yelled to the screaming crowd, "Have fun with Hannah!"

Jordan ran off stage and into her dressing room.

"Oh god, why did dad get me such a freakin' itchy one?" Jordan asked her twin brother, Jason.

"Itchy what, Jordan?" Jason said trying to get her attention.

"Wi-" She started but saw Hannah and Lola, and finished, "Wicked witch of the west!"

Lola stared at her.

"Well, that was interesting," Hannah said.

"Yea, sorry, it's my brother's fault, he's got me all brainwashed," Jordan said wiggling her fingers spookily to 'brainwashed.'

Jason gave her a look.

"So you are kissing Jake Ryan tomorrow?" Hannah asked.

Jordan spit out her water.

"What!?!" Jordan asked.

"Oh, maybe that was supposed to a secret," Hannah said.

"Hannah Montana your on in 30 minutes. Please evacuate to your dressing room to get ready," A man over the intercom said.

"Good Luck!" Jordan and Jason said as Hannah and Lola left.

"FINALLY!" Jordan said as she ripped off her wig followed by her brother.

She took out her ponytail letting down her dark brown hair and went into the bathroom to take her colored contacts out.

"Let's go home," Jason said.

"We can't!" Jordan said.

"Well, I am," Jason said.

"I have to go with you," Jordan said.

Jordan put her hair in a double ponytail and grabbed her stuff.

And they left.

"Dad, Mom, we're home!" Rachelle screamed at her parents.

"Okay," They said.

She laid down her bags and ran up to her room.

"Mitchel, I'm back to you!" Rachelle said to her posters in her giant room.

"Yes, and I missed you!" Rico said pretending to be Mitchel Musso.

"RICO GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Rachelle yelled.

She looked up at the lifesize photo of...well, her. As a blond with a reputation.


	4. Moliver!

**Chapter 4**

**Miley's POV**

_How did i get here  
I turned around and there you where  
Didn´t think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow i knew  
That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean i knew you were kind of into me  
But i figured it´s too good to be true_

I said pinch me, where´s the catch this time  
Can´t find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before i get use to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink  
Of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Can´t believe it  
You´re one in a million

All this time i was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren´t good   
Enough  
Till i thought i´m through, said i´m done   
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You´re making me laugh about the silliest  
Stuff  
Say that i´m your diamond in the ruff  
When i´m mad at you; you pull out your velvet  
Gloves

I feel drunk but i am sober  
And i´m smiling all over  
Every time i see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink  
Of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Can´t believe it  
You´re one in a million

I feel drunk but i am sober  
And i´m smiling all over  
Every time i see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink  
Of an eye   
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Can't believe it  
You´re one in a million  


"That was really pretty," A voice said.

I looked over the balcony, only to see a mop headed boy staring up at me.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to listen to that!" I said.

"Well, who's sitting on their balcony strumming their guitar singing a song?" He said.

"I don't know who is?" I asked sarcastically, looking around. I threw down my ladder.

He climbed up.

"So who was that song about, Jake?" He asked.

"No, uhm, my pet fish, Fred?" I suggested, lying.

"O- HEY wait!! You don't have a pet fish!" He said.


End file.
